Sentinels Of The Multiverse
by Ninjacraig
Summary: There is a group dedicated to defending all known realities known only as the Sentinel Order. So when a new world contacts them through the communications network they have set up with a plea for help, they decide to send in their best operatives. And those operative are Team Mystic.
1. Chapter 1

_POV: Craig_

"Would Team Mystic report to Briefing," said the Grandmaster over the intercom.

"Well okay then, what do you think they need us for this time?" I said as we got up to head to the briefing room.

"I don't know, but it's probably important," responded Scott.

"It has to be, otherwise they would have called in a team that needs more experience," remarked Peter.

"They could be asking us to monitor an initiate team," stated Sam.

"They call the initiates down at the same time as their monitoring team," I responded. "Besides, you have to volunteer for that."

"Oh yeah," replied Sam.

"We're here," stated Peter.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were walking!" said Scott.

I turned and opened the door to the briefing room, walked in and gestured for the others to come in.

"We're here," I said.

"Good, good," replied the Grandmaster "Please, take a seat."

We all sat down, except for Scott, who started floating cross legged.

"So, what do you have for us to do today," I said after a bit of awkward silence.

"I'm glad you asked," said the Grandmaster before he pressed a button on the table that brought up the holographic version of a planet "This is Remnant."

"WHAT!" we all but shouted as Scott fell out of the air.

"Please tell me you're serious," said Scott as he got back up. "This is like, my favorite show. Ever. Of all time."

"Did you seriously just quote Agent Washington?" I said.

"Maybe," replied Scott.

"Ahem," coughed the Grandmaster "Now that I have your undivided attention, yes, I'm serious. Your mission is to eliminate the leader of the forces of darkness on this planet."

"So, Salem," said Scott.

"Sure," replied the Grandmaster. " You have one month before the second year of a group calling themselves Team CFVY at a school known as a Huntsman academy."

"Yeeeees," said Scott with a giant grin on his face.

"You will be meeting with our contacts so you can unlock this thing known as Aura, to help you blend in easier. You will also have to decide which Academy you will be attending," continued the Grandmaster "Please think about this carefully, for this will-"

"Beacon Academy!" we all said at once.

"-impact the mission heavily," finished the Grandmaster "I said to think about this carefully."

"We've been thinking about this since we were in high school," I said.

"You didn't even know you were Sentinels until 3 months after you graduated," replied the Grandmaster.

"He meant going to Remnant," said Peter.

"Why would you want to go there?" responded the Grandmaster.

"I told you, it's my favorite show," said Scott.

"It's the setting of one of our favorite shows, if not our favorite, back on Earth," I said "We watched a lot of it during our time in school."

"That's great, hopefully the knowledge you have will help you," stated the Grandmaster. "You're dismissed."

"Alright, let's get packing," I said after we exited the briefing room.

"Beat you there!" Scott said quickly and sped off in the opposite direction of our room.

"Scott, wrong way," I hollered after him and he came barreling back

"I knew that," he said as he came back, "I was just giving you guys a head start," With that he sped off in the right direction.

The rest of us followed at a slower pace, by the time we reached our room Scott had already finished packing and was busing rewatching RWBY for the 50th time, he turned around when he heard us enter.

"Guys, what took you so long, I had time to get through all of Volume 2 and now I'm almost to the dreaded final episodes of Volume 3," he said to us as we entered.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen," I said. "So, have you finished packing yet."

"Ya, I even packed your guys' stuff!"

I walked over to my bag which had been moved to sit on my bed and opened it. The inside was a mess, it looked like everything had just been thrown in, literally. I walked over the Scott's suitcase and opened in. Everything inside was neatly folded and organized, turning back to my own suitcase I checked it over.

"Let's see, guns, ammo, alright looks like everything is here," I said, after looking over my mess of a bag for a second time.

We all grabbed our stuff and walked out, and as I turned to close the door I saw a couple of empty coffee cups.

"Okay, RWBY, let me get my list of ships out," Scott says.

"Really, This again? How much coffee did you drink this time?" I complained.

"Yes, this again, and only 5 mugs!" Scott replied almost too fast to comprehend and pulled out a notebook from his inventory, and flipped a couple pages in.

"Where did that even come from?" Sam asked confused, "Because from my angle it looked like you pulled it straight out the air."

"I did, why are you so confused?" Scott said, slower this time.

"Yeah. Did you forget that we have inventories again?" I asked, somewhat annoyed at Sam's forgetfulness.

"Pff, no," he grumbled turning away from us and opening his inventory, "Of course not! So that's where that went."

"Wait, if we have inventories, why did we pack?" Peter said, confused.

"To help us blend in when we get there," I stated matter a factly, "My only question is why you're still holding your suitcase, did you forget too?"

However, before Peter could answer Sam spoke up.

"Guys, we're here."

"Wait, we were walking." Scott said confused.

"Yes, we started walking when you got your notebook out, now put it away," I said.

"But I don't wanna."

I simply glared at him in response.

"Fiiiine, but this doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Scott said after a moment and put his notebook away.

Turning to the Gatekeeper, I saw that he had not noticed us. Clearing my throat to get his attention I spoke up.

"We're here."

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's fine, we just arrived."

"Well ok then, well you know the drill, Oh by the way, a package for you arrived arrived this morning," the Gatekeeper said as he grabbed a box that was sitting on his desk.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

"What is it," asked Scott, he really wanted to know what was inside, he looked as if he was physically holding himself back from grabbing it out of my hand.

"I have no idea."

"Then open it."

"Not right now, we still have a mission to begin."

"But but, I want to know!"

"I said, not right now."

"The portal is ready," the Gatekeeper stated.

"All right then, let's go."

And with that, we stepped through the portal and into Remnant.

 **E/N: YAY! Hey so, ya, ummm, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say here. I guess you should go and check out my story, I guess, it's called Team MAGE, ya, go check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Velvet

"Sooooo, what exactly are we waiting for in this dark creepy alley?" I asked, turning to look at Coco

"We are waiting for the 'Sentinels' to arrive, which I hope are human," the fashionista replied, looking at me over her sunglasses, why she was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night was anyone guess. _Well, what if they are Faunus? Wait, they're from a different universe._

"Do we at least know their names?" Fox asked.

"Yes, Craig, Scott, Peter, Sam," Coco stated, she looked a little annoyed now.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this before we were standing in the creepy alley?" I asked, glancing around nervously. When you're a Faunus you learned to avoid dark alleys exactly like this.

However, before she could answer, a sky blue portal opened up at the back end of the alley with a crack; the sudden sound made me jump a foot in the air. Two people then walked out, a tall one on the right and one with slightly below average height on the left. The tall one was wearing a pair of jeans with black combat boots, some pretty advanced looking body armor, and a brown duster, along with a pair of glasses on his face. He had short brown hair and what appeared to be brown eyes, I couldn't tell from this distance, and fair skin. He was also carrying a package under his right arm. The smaller one had wavy blond hair with light purple highlights at the tips, she seemed to sweep it all to the left. She looked as to have blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a pair of jeans with some sneakers, a t-shirt that had the words Red Vs Blue on it, and what I believe were dog tags underneath her shirt, I could only tell by the metal chain around her neck and disappearing down the front of her shirt.

"C'mon, just one look." the shorter one said as they walked out.

"I already told you, no," the tall one said, sounding really annoyed. The shorter one saw us and his eyes literally started sparkling. _Wait, wasn't he a she just like five seconds ago?_ While thinking, I almost missed the two other people that came out of the portal. One of them had above average height but was shorter than the taller one with the duster, but only by a bit, and the other one had average height. The one with above average height had what I believe were brown eyes with short dark brown hair and had fair skin. He was wearing jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a maroon hoodie. The other one had green eyes and short brown hair along with fair skin. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. The one with above average height was just watching the first two with an amused expression on his face and the other one had some headphones one and was holding something that looked similar to a scroll, but smaller and more opaque.

Coco turned to the one with slightly below average height and spoke. "Hello, you must be Craig."

Said person stared at her and pointed at himself. "Wait, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you are Craig right?"

"No, Craig's the tall scary one over there." she said as she pointed at said person. _Huh, I guess the scary alley is making me see things, she is definitely a she._

"I heard that," the tall one, now identified as Craig, said in response to the description of him by the girl.

"I know, I said it loud enough for you to hear," the small one yelled over his shoulder.

"Well, the good news is that they are all human, well all of them except for that one, I don't know what she is," Coco said while pointing to the one that was being kind of crazy.

"He," Yatsuhashi corrected.

Upon hearing that, Craig turned and looked at the crazy one, then spoke. "Scott, you're changing genders again."

The now identified Scott looked up at Craig, then looked at himself before speaking. "No I'm not. Wait. Crap, sorry."

Scott's body then started glowing slightly, before becoming female.

Craig sighed, then started speaking. "Now that _that's_ out of the way, time for introductions. You already know my name thanks to that idiot. The one one in the headphones is Sam, the one who's just standing there doing nothing is Peter, and you already know who Scott is."

Coco spoke up first. "I am Coco. The adorable one with rabbit ears is Velvet, the tall silent one is Yatsuhashi, and the the copper haired one is Fox. Together we form-"

"Team CFVY, yep we know," Scott interrupted before getting smacked on the back of the head by Craig. _I think she may be insane, and how the crap did she know our team name. Coco really needs to work on her mission briefing._

"Oooowwww, what the crap Craig?" Scott complained.

"You need to calm down," Craig said, in a very commanding voice. _Yep, he is definitely scary._

"Fine, but if I have to be a girl the entire time I'm changing up my hair." Scott said, with a pout. With that she closed her eyes and her hair seemed to grow to shoulder length and changed from blonde to red. _What the Dust?_

"Fine, just do it quickly." Craig grumbled.

"Hmmm," Scott said thoughtfully, "which do you prefer, this or this?" and with a snap of her finger her hair shortened and changed to sky blue. It now framed her face with the top sweeped to the left. She turned at looked at me expectantly.

"Wha-, you're asking _me?_ " I said while pointing to myself. She only responded with a nod.

"I like the red hair," Coco said, coming to my rescue.

"Alright," Scott said, turning her hair back to red and shoulder length.

"How do you do that?" I asked tentatively, "And can you do anything else?"

"Oh, this is only the tip of the iceberg; in fact, if I've seen something I can pretty much copy it." And with another snap of her fingers she had bunny ears. "Wow, this is so weird, I can hear you guys breathing."

Craig responded with a facepalm. Scott just twitched her new set of ears.

"Ow, that was loud." Scott said, snapping her fingers and the ears disappeared with a puff of sparkles for ... some reason.

"So, what's next?" Craig asked, turning to look at Coco.

"Well, we are going to unlock your Auras before anything else," Coco replied.

"Ooh, yay!" Scott said enthusiastically clapping her hands and bouncing up onto her tiptoes. _Yep, she is definitively insane._

We were all staring at her when Craig cleared his throat, bringing us all back to Remnant. "Whenever you're ready."

With that Coco walked up to him, placed her hand on his shoulder, and began to speak. _"For it is in sacrifice that we achieve immortality. Through this, we rise above our own deaths to live vicariously through those we have protected. Individual in scale, but infinite in impact, I relinquish you soul, and by my life, defend thee."_

As she was speaking, Craig started glowing sky blue.

"Oooh, me next." Scott said, obviously very excited.

When the glowing stopped, Coco spoke, "That's new."

"What's new?" Craig asked.

"I felt energized after unlocking your aura instead of exhausted," she returned, blinking.

"That would be something new." Then he seemed to remember something and spoke again. "Oh yeah, before I forget, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Coco said with a straight face, which got a snort of laughter out of Scott, who had moved to stand next to me. _How can she move so quietly?!_ After a moment, and an annoyed glare from Craig, Coco broke out laughing, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, go ahead."

"All right, are the chants needed to unlock Aura?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you make them, or are there only a certain number that can be used?"

"You can make them, but it is really hard, and it requires a lot of work. However, you can recite the ritual used to unlock your own Aura without any effort."

"Fancy," Scott said, and looked at her watch, "but can we move this along?" she seemed a bit more serious somehow. Almost worried.

"Yeah, just wanted to clarify some things," Craig said in response. Coco went on to unlock the rest of their Auras, then grabbed a bag that was propped up against the wall.

"Oooh, what's that?" Scott asked, back to her insane self.

"These are your scrolls and the documents needed to get into a Huntsman Academy," Coco said, throwing the bag at Craig, who caught it.

"Are they marked with names yet?" Craig asked.

"They shouldn't be." Coco responded

"Okay, how long until we need to submit them?"

"Any time up to the week before class starts back up again."

"Alright then, then I guess we will see you again in about a month."

And with that, they walked out of the alley and into Vale's streets.

 **E/N: CROSSHARES! (if anyone was wondering Scott is based off me…)**

 **A/N: I didn't come with the ritual/chant, I got it from the story The Witching Hour by Lithos Maitreya**


End file.
